Promises
by Eloria Castiel
Summary: They don't mean anything anyway, they are just words. [Warning: Turtlecest (Raph x Don), AU, sexy times, prostitute concept, a lot of typos and mistakes as this is a RP and I mostly do it on mobile, gayness, bad language, muns being SO RANDOM.]


**Warning: Turtlecest (Raph x Don), AU, sexy times, prostitute concept, a lot of typos and mistakes as this is a RP and I mostly do it on mobile, gayness, bad language, muns being SO RANDOM.**

A RP with Dragona.

This was a totally random idea XD I confessed I wanted to RP with Draggy and this popped out and boom! Raphie is a hustler/male prostitute and Donnie is a rich doctor. Ahaha, she is interested with Raph being a male prostitute.

This RP was inspired from Pretty Woman, one of the movies my mom love the most. Also, there is a throwback from Geisha AU at some point. Leo will be kind of an asshole here but he has a reason.

* * *

Raph picked up his cellphone when he got a call from his pimp boss, Hun. "Yo." He answered with familiarity "You got a new customer. A rich one. Don't screw this up." The voice on the other end instructed and Raph rolled his eyes, taking the cigarette off his mouth to reply. "I -don't- screw up Hun. What this guy want from me?" Raph asked, knowing he always got male customers to work with. He made sure his pimp knew his preferences so he could work properly. "It's the Hamato's heir. And he wants you to perform for him. Dance and dom him. I'll give you the address." The man said and hung up. Soon enough Raph got a text with the address and with a smirk went out to gather his needed tools. So his customer wanted to be dommed, huh? No sweat. Raph gathered his many tools, handcuffs, ropes, lubes, dildos, anything he might need because he wasn't sure how much sub his customer really was. "Let's see... Donatello Hamato, huh?"

* * *

"No! Mikey! I don't want someone to... Intercourse with me!" Donnie yelled as Mikey, Leo's assistant, is trying to calm him down. "Sorry, sir don, it's Sir Leo's order!" He reasoned, as he knew the scientist will kill the heck out of him in this. "That Leonardo I swear!... Cancel that, I have no interest in such... Beings who wanted to take their heat off really badly. I had work to do." Donnie said, why in the world Leo, out of all people, hired a... Gigolo?! He is completely fine to his work and also... Fine, he's a goddamn virgin!  
As Don proceeded upstairs, a loud knock is heard.

* * *

Raph made it to the gigantic mansion like place as soon he could. His boss didn't give him a time, so he set out to find out by himself when his services were needed. He knocked on the door, not bothering with the gay sounding doorbell once he rang it. He was gay for dicks and butts, not gay for gayness, yo! "What's takin' them so long?" Raph mumbled under his breath and when the door flung open, he groaned and stepped right inside as if he owned the place himself. "Finally! I was almost growing roots out there on yer door step." He pushed the orange cat butler out of the way, letting his bulky form make way for himself "Alrite, which one of you folks is Donatello Hamato?" He inquired, noticing a few maids, one sea green freckled turtle and an olive green turtle.

He himself was wearing dark blue jeans that hugged his ass and thighs perfectly and a black leather coat with warm brown fur on it's hoodie. Under the coat was a red wine colored button shirt opened by two buttons, giving a nice view of his plastron cleavage.

* * *

The two stared at the loud boom of the door, also a gruff voice followed. Mikey wiggled his eyebrows, "Oh, he's here~" he said as they went downstairs.  
When don stared at this gigolo, he blinked. That is one attractive turtle, yet he blushed and shook it off. He is not THAT shallow.  
"Excuse me, Mr. Uhh... Mister. You're services are not needed here, as there is a big mistake that happened. However, I will still pay you." Don explained quickly. "Sir Don! Master Leo is going to kill me!" Mikey exclaimed. He looked at the bulky turtle, he seemed familiar, maybe because of the golden orbs...

* * *

Raph stared at the ranting turtle with interest, a raised eyebrow. He cocked his head to the side "So yer Donatello, eh? I'll call ya Donnie fer short. My name's Raph." The dark skinned turtle said as he strode towards the lord of the household and leaned "I don' work fer free nor do I accept payment without work. Don' offend me work, lad." The heavily accented turtle spoke to the smaller one, smirking in all sexiness when Donnie blushed before him. "So show me to a room so I can prepare myself and start the show."

* * *

Donnie blushed furiously. This is NOT happening. "I'm sorry Mr. Raph but! I'm not interested in such people like you. If you still insisted on entertaining, do entertain my brother's assistant, Mikey." he scoffed off, Mikey squeaked. Then a turtle with a blue kimono appeared above. "Donatello, don't put my assistant in jeopardy." Leo calmly said. "He is only doing his job. Now, Father is the one who ordered me to do this. Please comply to Father, Don."  
"No way in shell! You expect me to have... Intercourse with this... Gigolo?!" He shouted in anger. "Leave me alone! And you!" he faced Raph, eyes to eyes. "I don't care what job you had or whoever you are but if you wanted money, ask Mikey. I don't want any businesses about this matter!" He said but by Leo's snap of his fingers, the guards come in to restrain his younger brother. "Mr. Raph, go to left hall, of the second room and prepare there." Leo spoke as Donnie is trying to struggle.

* * *

"Thank you! Finally someone dat goes straight to da point" Raph sighed loudly and set out to where Leo had pointed out for him to prepare the stuff. He was satisfied to find that Leo was true to his word. He set out a dancing pole smoke and light machines. Raph was supposed to woo this nerd looking turtle and woo he would.

* * *

Donnie is very livid by what is happening. He is being dragged by the guards and gently landed inside the room where Raph was in. The room was dim but had a lot of small ball of lights are surrounded, with a big metal pole beside the bed.  
Donnie's face is full of red shade, he ran away, trying to get out but it's obviously locked.  
He is sweating hard as he looked behind with the emerald turtle on the metal pole. He was being dragged by the dancer by force and he laid on the bed.  
"Stop this..." Don muttered in fear and in the verge of crying.

* * *

Raph looked down at Donnie and couldn't help but smirk " 'Sa matter Donnie boy?" He let the nickname roll off his tongue before speaking "Ya sound like I'm here ta rape ya. It's quite the opposite." The bigger turtle got off the olive turtle and went back to the pole before shooting Donnie a look "Stay there an' enjoy the show. After all I am being paid to make ya 'comfortable'".

Music suddenly rolled off from the boom boxes with dirty rhythmic songs. Raph stood next to the pole wearing a bow tie, black tight pants and an open vest. He closed his eyes and set out to the music's flow, starting to roll his hips and let the vest half cover half show his sexy built torso as he moved with the fluidity of a snake. He let his hand travel down his crotch, making sure Donnie's eyes followed, then traveled it up his plastron until it reached his face and Raph arched, imagining it to be Donnie's hands trying to mimic his flushing and hungry looks. The bigger turtle grabbed the pole after a couple more swings of his powerful legs and began the artistically beautiful spins on the pole, bearing all the weight on his beefy muscled arms as he appeared to be flying and floating about. Each flex he did only brought out his muscles more. Raph shot a cocky smirk at the blushing virgin. He was now upside down, legs spread wide, tail high in the air and flicking about "How ya hangin' in dere Donnie boy?"

* * *

"I am NOT comfortable at-" Donnie's form become frigid as this "show" is starting. He really tried to stop this... Really, REALLY tried. He gulped when Raph rolled his hips, why is he reacting to this... Lewd dance?! His eyes are betraying him when Raph's hand travelled down to his... Oh god.  
The red shade on his face spreads wider when Raph started to use his acrobatic skills. Those muscles... are heaven. Don tried to snapped himself. He really tried. When the dancing turtle asked him, he just remained silent and not able to process words. His body and mind are totally in contradict phases. He had a promise to keep! He's been keeping it for more than 20 years! He will not give his precious virginity to this... Hustler. Only then, the dancer went down and leaned closer to him, eyes to eyes. His eyes are so familiar... But he can't pinpoint.

* * *

Now confident that Donnie liked his swag on the stick he let go off the pole and strode towards the olive turtle still sprawled on the bed. He removed his vest, letting it slide down past his muscled arms and drop by his feet before he kicked it off and got Donnie to sit on the bed's edge, their beaks so close yet not touching. The hot breath tingling Donnie's face as he stared into those chocolate brown eyes. They felt so familiar somehow and that brought some weird comfort into Raph's heart. He purred, pushing those soft feelings back deep down his belly and resume his sexiness. "Ya look more relaxed now. Good." Raph commented on Donnie's state and danced right in front of the olive turtle, getting ready for a lap dance.

The bigger turtle spun around and rolled his ass backwards against Donnie's face, letting his tail flick the startled blushing virgin's beak before grabbing his olive hands and placing them on his firm muscled ass "It's free to touch. Unless ya like to jus' watch." Raph grinned and bent lower to grind his powerful thighs against Donnie's, the warmth radiating from the hot stud impossibly sexy to withstand. Raph was pleased to find a forming bulge in the rich boy's pants when he grinded his ass right there on the lap "Someone's happy to see me dance."

* * *

Donnie's voice hitched by his hard on. why the shell he got a hard on from a freaking dance?! "This... This should not be happening. I... I had a vow to hold to." He shyly said but his erection said otherwise as it got harder the more the dancer grind his ass on it especially when he stared at Raph's crotch. He blushed more furiously when those yellow eyes pierced to his once more, smirking. Why doesn't he understand he can't do this?! The brainiac had been waiting for that someone... To give his body and soul to him not to some random male prostitute. yet his body betrayed him as he started to moan to Raph's teasing.

* * *

"Doesn't look like ya can keep vows in yer condition" Raph churred, loving the reactions he was getting out of his customer. Strange, he usually didn't give a rats ass about it, but this turtle stirred some need in Raph to please him, to... Oh he doesn't know what kind of feeling Donnie is making him feel. focus.

"They don mean anything anyway. Jus words" Raph guided Donnie down on his shell and unzipped the olive turtles pants to let that juicy olive bean spring out of his pants "See? Someone begs ta differ an enjoy the show instead" Raph chuckled and pressed his lips to the pink tip.

* * *

Don tried to block his own noise by covering his mouth by his hand as the bigger turtle lapped the head of his cock. It's so wrong but it felt so good. He remembered his grasp of his promise is slipping away. No. He will not let this guy broke his promise to his dearest. He still believe his childhood friend will come, like how this guy just barged in his mansion.  
"N-No... No!" He said. "It's not just words! I will mean it!" Don said angrily while the male prostitute just removed the dick from his mouth.

But he continued his blowjob on him and pleasure just spreads all over his body. The moaning continued as his logic literally slips away. "N-No..."

* * *

Raph dropped his entire mouth down on Donnie's, swallowing like a pro, which he was due to his job. the bigger turtle pulled his mouth away with a long hard suck before stopping by Donnie's pink tip again "Relax rich boy. m not gonna bang yer pretty ass" Raph chuckled, finding it cute how this nerd wanted to keep fairy tale promises. "Unless ya want me to, aye?" he said before engulfing the olive bean back into his mouth and work his blowjob complete with a nice massage session on his buttocks with those strong hands.

* * *

Don moaned loud when Raph sucked his peen. All of a sudden, Raph's phone rang, a rock and roll song thus indicating a text message. Don panted as the man growled since their session got interrupted, it can give him a few breaths too as he laid down. This can't be happening! He had to stop this for the sake of his long promise!

Raph,  
Fuck that kid. Order from the client, Mr. Leo, offer increased three fold.  
-Hun

* * *

Raph was enjoying hearing Donnie's churrs and moans of denial until he got the moment ruined by his phone. he read the message quickly and shut his phone off to avoid any more unpleasant surprises. "Now where were we Donnie boy?" He smiled nudging his beak against Donnie's sensitive flesh and squeezing his round butt cheeks "Relax. if want ya ta enjoy yer first times." The bigger turtle reassured in his deep voice, teasing the inexperienced turtle to throw his stupid but adorable fairy tale promise out the window and just enjoy himself.

* * *

"No... You... You don't know how to held promises... To know my position... Especially the fact you're a..." Don spoke weakly but moaned very cutely as Raph hovered over him after doing business to his sensitive organ. He squeaked in pleasure as the dominated turtle massaged his butt cheeks.

Now then proceeding to grabbing his sort of tool bag and holding a bottle of lubricant and squeezed generous amount on his middle finger. The virgin is very nervous but is very horny and wanting more as his brain is completely woosh out of the window because of Raph's actions.

* * *

Raph stopped from lubing up Donnie and looked up at him "Go ahead. I know ya wanna say it" he squeezed the cold lube on top of Donnie's sensitive dick watching him quiver and arch his back. "B'sides I do know about promises" he smiled "Only ya cant keep em if yer not rich or powerful enough. Speaking experience here" Raph kissed the tip of Donnie's erection and pumped the lube around his olive bean.

* * *

Don arched back, his body full of pleasure. He wanted more. "More..." He quivered and panting from the heat he had, this felt so good. He only focused on his body reactions yet he still managed to talk. "Why... What did you promised..." he slurred as the emerald turtle went between his legs, pumping his big cock.

* * *

"Don matter what I promised cuz I couldn't keep it" Raph said pressing their dicks together and pumping both their erections. He bent over to kiss at Donnie's collarbone "Never mind promises and focus on this. On us" he whispered into the rich turtles ear slit, breathing in his scent.

* * *

Don moaned when their peens got squished together and being pumped both. "Ahh... What... is your promise... I... Uhn.. Want to know... Hah!" Donnie panted as Raph rubbed their erections faster. "Oohh! R-Raph! I'm gonna-!" Don gasped as the pleasure ripped through him and his cocked spurted out strings of cum. He panted slowly, trying to regulate his breathing, the bigger turtle's cock leaked as well as he collapsed beside him on the fluffy bed.

* * *

"Damn" Raph cussed next to Donnie. He couldn't believe he just had a mind blowing orgasm with a simple hand action. Masturbation had run stale for him for a long time now and he had to fake orgasms. Still something in this olive turtle brought something new out of him. No. Not new. This feeling feels familiar like he been there before. A sudden flashback of the silhouette of someone standing before him appeared. A fragment of an old memory he lost. Shit now his head hurt.

* * *

It felt so good... SO GOOD.

For some reason, he wanted to do these... Dirty things with his beloved, his childhood friend that he made a vow to. Even when he was a child in that time, he fell in love to his dearest. His age got higher yet the feelings still remained in his heart.  
For some reason, he isn't that much angry to the male prostitute, maybe because they held the same sentiments that they both have promises or... Because he didn't force him to take his virginity.  
"What is your promise?" Don asked now being a little calm down. "And why you broke it?" He looked at the panting partner. Both are not minding their cum are painted on their plastrons.

* * *

Raph snapped out of his confusing thoughts and chose to ignore his forming headache to look at Donnie. He frowned at the others persistence. "s nothing important" he said and sat up, resting half his body on one bent knee "I got orders ta fuck yer nice booty. But m not a rapist. I like to think of me self like a nurse" Raph rambled on. He spared one glance at Donnie "Ya know nurses help patients feel good. I make me peeps feel good too."

* * *

Hearing the reply from the hustler, Don just wondered. Raph seemed to deny to answer it. He got more curious to the bigger turtle, as if he wanted to know more about him. There is this mysterious aura that he really wanted to know. Don felt this feeling is so familiar, the part where Raph pinned him, that shadow overcoming his being. It's very familiar.  
Don pondered about Raph's reasoning, he is surprised as well that he was ordered to take him but he didn't do it. He assumed that the mastermind really made a big offer for him to be ordered like that.

That Leo is so dead.

At least, this Raph seemed to be nice, despite of his occupation and gruff behavior. Yet, all must end.  
"Alright," Don stood up and fixed his pants after cleaning his plastron. He sighed, despite the good feeling, the concept of him getting a blowjob, which is so not his personality, haven't sunk in that much. "Kindly approach Mikey to get the check. It's... Nice meeting you, I guess. This will not happen again, I assure you that." Don spoke with a serious intent.

* * *

Raph chuckled and followed in Donnie's steps, fixing himself up "aye my job here is done" he said with some regret but didn't show it. Not the rich guys problem. He was just a thing. "Do me a favor Donnie boy. Since ya enjoyed yerself and ya seem to be cool for a rich boy" Raph started, gathering his things in his duffel bag.

* * *

"What?" Donnie said as they went outside. Mikey hurriedly went to them and gave a check to Raph. He saw the man left the mansion doors after saying farewells for good.  
Don felt some regret and sadness by what he said. But he really never wanted pleasure in the first place. Yet, that Raph seemed to be nice and had high principles despite he is a male prostitute. It made him respect Raph as a person.

"He didn't do it. The deal is off." Leo said with annoyance as he shut his phone. His mission is some sort of a neutral success, Raph did service Donnie after all. He had to make ways for these two to meet again.

Raph is back at the headquarters to report to Hun. Bad luck comes as Hun is very pissed because they didn't strike the three fold deal because of what he did.

* * *

Raph cursed when Donnie opened the door before he could finish and Mikey had come to the both of them. Closing his mouth in a thin line, Raph accepted the check and left the mansion without a word to meet with a very angry pimp boss.

SO THERE HE WAS standing in Hun's office, watching the human pace back and forth with his Cuban cigars in mouth "Let me ask you one last time!" Hun tried to keep calm, but his temper was short as his quickly melting cigar. "Why didn't you fucked him? How hard can it be to fuck a goddamned cunt?!" The blonde roared and threw the table off and out of the way as he strode to the standing hustler and grabbed him by the hem of his shirt.

On a normal basis, Raph would throw his fist as an answer, but he needed this job badly. It was hard for a hustler to find himself a pimp unlike female prostitutes. Raph still wondered how they found out so quickly... They probably had cameras and were watching him and Donnie all the way long. Nasty!

"Am I talking to a godamned fucking wall here?!" Hun shouted and threw Raph down on the floor before delivering a kick to his stomach. Raph bit back his tongue, causing him to draw blood from it, but he was determined to not give his boss the pleasure of hearing him scream. After Hun was done with him he took a deep whiff of his cigarette and breathed "I'm pulling you off the business for three weeks. That ought to teach you to not disobey me again. You will also not receive any of today's payment." "What? You gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me!" Raph spoke for the first time since he went there and after much arguments and shouts, Raph was pulled out of the office by two big guards and given orders to not be allowed inside after those three weeks were over. Oh wait, it was four now because Raph dared to talk back. Four fucking weeks. Raph smashed his own fists on a wall in a back alley until he was satisfied and left to his apartment.

* * *

Ever since then, the rich brainiac can't forget the hustler. It's like he's stuck in his head. I mean, those toned muscles, his gruff voice... Alright, Donnie, stop it! You have to answer emails to your partners! He sighed deeply and rubbed his face. 'I wonder what he is doing right now... Assuming he is a... hustler, he might be catering... Clients.' Don thought.

It's just yesterday, why the impact is so strong?! His presence, his aura... It's familiar and reminds him of someone he loved dearly. Being bored in standing up, he swiveled his chair to his secret compartment, inputting some numbers in the security and it opened. He touched his prized possession, a pendant of a butterfly that had a small magnet on its antenna.  
'Where are you, my love?... I've been searching for you ever since I grew this company... I almost slip to my promise... Please, I need to find you...' Don sniffled a little but rubbed his eyes after his stomach grumbled. He had to get something for his stomach and maybe a break is good too as he's been working for 3 days straight.

Even in his luxurious life, Don prefers to go alone in public. Even though, he knew the secret agents are watching his every move. He literally threw a shit storm to Leo because he just learned that they watched Raph's 'session' with him! Until now, Don refused to talk to Leo. He doesn't understand why his big brother is doing this! Driving with a simple black car, he stopped at a convenience store. Man, maybe some buns or rice meal with tea is enough. Maybe with crackers as well.

As he approaches the door, he heard a 'thump' and looked at it.  
A man is unconscious.  
Wait. He knew that skin!  
Raph!


End file.
